Project Evolution part 1
by Eren the Scarlet Knight
Summary: A story about a boy that learns that destiny is just a fancy way to tell someone no and that if you want to be something you gotta do it yourself. is a bit of a mix of the games, manga and anime should be a new chapter every 2 weeks the rating will make sense about when he gets to Cerulean city when the plot really starts to get going
1. How it all Began

some points I have to make frist

1) i don't own pokemon i repeat I DO NOT OWN POKEMON

2) this takes inspiration from most pokemon media (anima/game/manga) with quite a few differences to spice it up so it's not just a copy and paste

3) they may be a few spelling mistakes in this it was never my strong suite

4) this will be long and I mean long it takes place over about 18 years with a 4 year gap later on.

Chapter 1

How it all began

It was a bright sunny day in Pallet Town, people where out enjoying the day bar one resident who was still fast asleep "Eren get up or your gonna be late" came a voice from down stars as Eren slowly opened his eyes not sure of what the voice meant "Eren get up now or you gonna miss Professor Oak" came the voice again Eren was still trying to figure out what the voice meant "just because it's your birthday doesn't mean you can sleep in" the voice shouted, with that everything started to click into place.

"huh it's my birthday" Eren said sleepily before the words sunk in "YES IT'S MY BIRTHDAY" Eren yelled as he jumped out of bed and looked at the clock and saw that it was 11 am "ahh i'm late, i'm late i'm so late" Eren panicked as he got dressed and ran out the door waving bye to his aunt and ran to Professor Oak's.

Meanwhile at Professor Oak's there were three other ten year olds one of which was looking very annoyed "come on gramps can we just pick already" said Blue

"now now Blue i'm sure Eren will be here soon" as Professor Oak finished his sentence there's a knock on the door.

"ah i'll get it" said the Professor as he went to answer the door someone fell through

"oh god Eren are you ok!" one of the other asked worriedly as Professor Oak helped him up.

"yeah … I'm fine … just out of ...gasp... breath, i ran all the way here" Eren said while gasping for air.

"Eren that's the other side of town" said Yellow mekaliee while the Professor was taking him to a chair.

"well now that Eren is here we can begin, on this table are four Pokeballs" he gestured to the table in the middle of the room "they each have one pokemon inside and you can all pick one" After he finished speaking blue grabbed one of them from the table and let the pokemon out.

"Char charmander" she says happily.

"Blue there's no need to rush you would get one anyway" says the Professor a bit annoyed at at his grandsons inpasinces.

"but grandpa I'm the oldest so I get to pick first" blue said as if it was the most obvious thing the world.

"well if that's how we're doing it then i guess i'll go next" said green while grabbing a ball from the table.

"Squirtle squirt" said the Squirtle as it jumped about happily.

"fine we'll do it your way, Yellow your next" said the Professor while rubbing his forehead.

"err well I guess i'll pick this one if that's alright" Yellow said barely above a whisper.

"Bulba saur" said the Bulbasaur as it fell over when trying to stand on it hind legs

"well Eren it looks like you get the last one" said the Professor as he handed him the last pokemon after the Professor handed Eren the ball he began he looked at it for a few seconds before speaking

"But Professor there are only three starter pokemon who is this" he asked with a puzzled look but before the Professor could answer the ball burst open with a flash of blinding light.

"Pika pika" he said with a skalelow on his face.

"Err he doesn't look to happy to me" Eren says while slowly backing away.

"Now Eren there nothing to be afraid of hes perfectly fine" the Professor says reasureanley.

"Well if you say so" Eren said as he goes to pet Pikachu and as he puts his hand on his head Pikachu lets off an electric shock causing Eren to fall back as pikachu snickers.

"Ha my starters more well behaved than yours" Blue said securing while Yellow helped Eren up.

"Blue that's mean" Yellow mumbles as Eren and Pikachu galer at Blue.

"Yes well now that you all have you starters you should go finnsnes getting ready to leave now go on off with you" the Professor said waving them out the door "I hope i'm doing the right thing" he says to himself with his back against the door

Some time later

"Auntie i'm back" Eren calls as he comes through the door with Pikachu walking behind him

"Hi Eren this came for you in mail" she says while handing it to Eren as he goes to his room after getting to his room he opens its to reaviles a bag with some adventure gear in it as well as a note which he picks up and reads it aloud.

"Dear Eren this is all the stuff you need for an adveters as well as a present for you birthday love mum" as eren finesse reading he sees that Pikachu is flicking the torch on and off again "Pikachu stop it" Eren says while trying to get the torch off of Pikachu

"PIKACHUUUUUU!" Pikachu yells ah he shocks Eren.

"Hay what was that for!" Enen yell as he recoules from the shocks while Pikachu snickers.

"Well I still have stuff to do before i leave tomorrow so entertain yourself" Eren says while doing some last minute packing.

Meanwhile is some dark room a hooded figure can be seen pacing when a second figure appears "is it down" the first figure askes as the second one approaches.

"Yes they leave tomorrow" the second figure answers

"Good things are going according to plan" the first figure says while walking away.


	2. The First Step is Always the Hardest

**notes**

 **(thank you to the people who reviewed and gave me some suggestions one of them I'm doing now and once again please review after all I'm not going to get better if people don't tell me what I'm doing wrong but that's enough of that let's get on to the chapter)**

Chapter 2  
The first step is always the hardest

The next day. "Pikachu it's time to go" said Eren while getting his bag on and trying to find his cap "hay Pikachu have you seen my cap" he says as he turns to see Pikachu wearing his cap "come on Pikachu give me the cap" as he reaches for it Pikachu whacks his hand with his tail "Pikachu gimme the cap" ha says and this time Pikachu lets him take it and he puts it on then asks "well how do I look" Pikachu takes look then replies with.

"Pika" while shrugging.

"Well come on it's time to go" as Eren goes to leave Pikachu tugs on his trouser leg Eren bends down to ask what's wrong but when he does Pikachu jumps on his shoulder "guess I'm doing all the walking then" Eren says as he leaves the house with Pikachu nodding but just as they left a voice could out to them

"look who it is boys" said the voice with a groan Eren turned to the sources of the voice "it's wee little Eren and look he got himself a Pikachu what you weren't pathetic enough already" said the boy. Now at this point Pikachu had jumped down from his trainers shoulder and is watching the events now he doesn't know who this boy is but jugging from his his trainers expressions he was not someone that Pikachu wanted to know and it was at this point the Pikachu began to think about what his trainers now Pikachu held no ill will to his trainer but he didn't think he would be with him for very long because Pikachu had Trainers before this and things hadn't ended well with any of them, most of them thought that he was cute and cuddly and that he would be great for young girl trainers but once they found out he hated that stuff he was sent back and when it was a boy trainers they got him because he was the last one to pick and as soon as they got a new Pokemon he would be sent back this was one of the reasons that Pikachu didn't bother to remember his new trainers name though something seemed different about this one cause when the Professor got him he seemed more excited than usual and when his new trainer got him he could have sworn that he show the Professor grin but as Pikachu was coming out of his thoughts he saw that things with is trainer had escalated as he had been pushed against the wall and he was wondering why nobody had down anything as the adults seemed to just pass on by without so much as a glance at what was going on but it was then that he notice the three others that had been at the lad were coming towards them.

"Hay Duke why don't you and your friends go find somewhere else to be jerks" said blue.

"Whatever i'm bored now anyway come guys let's go" said Duke as he left with his lackeys.

after they were gone Yellow helped Eren up while fusing over him "Eren are you okay they didn't hurt you did they cause if they did i don't know what i'd do" as Yellow said this a blush appeared on her cheeks which the other two noticed but went completely unseen by Eren.

"Yeah Yellow i'm fine just a bit dusty" joked Eren completely oblivious to what Yellow meant. Pikachu had who had been watching this felt a bit of comradely with Eren as he two knew how it felt to be unwanted by the people around you.

"Pika" Pikachu said as he jumped up onto Eren shoulder and a nuzzled his cheek.

"Well now that that's over gramps told me to give you this" as blue handed him a small red device "it's a pokedex an encyclopedia of all known Pokemon".

"Well are we gonna get going or what" said green fidgeting in her spot clearly uncomfortable with the situation and with that they go to leave but just before they go Yellow give Eren a hug while saying bye.

"See you guys around" Eren said as the others walked away "alright allons-y" after saying this Pikachu gave him a confused look "it means let's go" and with that the left to go to route 1 after a few minutes of walking they arrived at the entrance "so this is it, onces we take this step their no going back" Eren said aloud to nobody in particular.

"Pika" Pikachu said nudging him with a concerned face.

"Yeah I'm fine let's go" and with that they took the first step on a journey that would forever change their lives.


	3. Prepare for Trouble

Chapter 3

Prepare for trouble

Eren and Pikachu had been walking for some time now and were getting a little annoyed at their current situation "none, not a one we've been walking for ages and we haven't battled a single pokemon and any we get close to just run away" Eren said frustrated but just as soon as he finessed a Pidgey flew straight at them.

"PIKA" Pikachu yelled as they dived to the ground after almost being hit but the Pidgey was coming around for a second attack as this was happening Pikachu was shaking Eren who had frozen "PIKA PIKA" Pikachu yelled trying to unfrozen Eren and decided the best thing to do was to use thundershock on him "PIKACHU!" he yelled while firing it off.

After being hit Eren turned around to see the Pidgey going straight for his face and in that moment Eren knew what to do "Pikachu use thundershock" after Pikachu fires the spark of electricity the Pidgey recoils from the attack and slows down after seeing this Eren gabs a pokeball from his bag "pokeball go" he yells as he throws it at the Pidgey after hitting it falls to the ground and one shake there is a click and after hearing this Eren and Pikachu both jump up in the air "yes we got it let's take a look at it in the dex" after letting Pidgey out and healing it they take a look at him in the dex "let's see your a boy, level five and you've got weird blue tail feathers" Pikachu who had been looking at Pidgey went to his tail and saw that it was blue instead of the brown that most Pidgeys have but as he looked up he saw three individuals running towards them a male with blue hair, a female with dark pink hair and Meowth.

"hay give us that Pidgey or else" said the male who was holding a rose.

"Yeah and who are you" Eren asked while holding Pidgeys pokeball in his hand ready to run if he had to.

"Who are we, why don't you know we are are top members of Team Rocket I'm Jessie" said Jessie flicking her hair out of her face.

"I'm James" said the boy as he flipped the rose in his hand.

"And I'm Meowth" after hearing this Eren did a double take and looked at the Meowth thinking it couldn't have talked "now if you're done gawking give us dat Pidgey or else" nope the Meowth could talk.

"I'm not giving you Pidgey" Eren said trying to stand his ground but was shaking so much Pikachu fell of his shoulder.

"Ha fine then kid, it's your funeral" said James as he brought out a Koffing and Jessie sent out Ekens "tell you what we'll be nice and have it be two on two" he said sneering

Now there were two things he could do, one was to run as fast as he could and hope he could outrun them which didn't seem like a good options since they were older and taller than him and could outrun him and his second options was to battle them and try to win which wasn't any better than the first one but he had to try so with all the courage he could muster he called out his pokemon "go Pikachu and Pidgey" and with that he was in his first pokemon battle and he was scared witless but something he didn't expect was that Pidgey was more than ready to battle which was surprising since he only just got him Maybe Pidgey had met them before and that was why he was to quick to attack him earlier.

James was the first to act "Alright Koffen use haze" before Eren had time think a thick haze covered the battle felide.

"Ekens use bite on the Pikachu we don't want to damage the target to bad" she said with a smirk.

Now Eren was in a bind as he couldn't see what going on and all he could hear was Pikachu cry out when he remember something about Pidgeys and it was that they would use gust to blow dirt in to their opponents faces so he called out "Pidgey use gust to blow away the haze" now Pidgey wasn't sure what to think of his new trainer but this seemed like a good idea so after flying up a little he let lose a torrent of gusts which blow away the haze and sent Koffing flying into Ekens seeing this as his chance Eren tells Pikachu to end it "Pikachu use thundershock" and with that the battle was over but he was confused at the outcome as they said they were top members of Team Rocket so how had he beat them in a battle but it wasn't long before he found out why.

"How could we fail our first mission" James said as he fell to the ground defeated.

"Mark our words kid you will regret this day" said Jessie as Team Rocket ran away.

"Well I guess we should get going then huh" Eren said not sure how to feel about what happened and with that they head off the Viridian City.

 **yeah sorry that the last two were a bit short but don't worry the next few should be way longer well that is it for me also if you could review that would be great.**


	4. A Forest of Danger

Chapter 4

A forest of danger

Having arrived at Viridian City the first stop on the list was the Pokemon center and after getting his Pokemon healed Eren and Pikachu decided to take a walk around town as they were walking they ended up at a strange building so going inside they were greeted by receptionist behind the desk "hello there I'm sorry to tell you but the gym leader is out of town in Unova I think" she said with a smile.

"This is a Pokemon gym?" Eren asked now he had heard of gyms but had never seen one before after he finished she nodded "so do you know when he will be back?" he asked.

"He should be back in a few weeks so you'd be better just to keep travelling for a while but if you want to do some training you should go west of the city" she said while showing where it was on a map of the town and with that he left to go see the rest of the town and do some training.

Sometime later in the Unova Region a meeting was taking place in Castelia City between two men one looked to be in his 30s while the other was in his late 60s. "So how are things going in Kanto Giovanni?" the elderly man asked while taking a drink.

"Oh far better than I could have hoped through I did get sent word of a slight hiccup on route 1 by some kid with a Pikachu but I doubt he will be a problem Frank" Giovanni answered while taking a drink from his cup

Beside Frank a Raichu made a rather dangerous growl Frank was about to say something when the door bursts open and little girl with a Pikachu come running in.

"grandpa Pichu evolved into Pikachu" said the small girl as she held a Pikachu in her hands.

"That's great Emily" said Frank as he was taking a look at the Pikachu Emily had went to stand in front of Giovanni.

"Hi Mr Giovanni" she said while looking up at him

"hi Emily it's been a while since I last saw you" while he speaking the Pikachu runs up and jumps onto her shoulder "your almost 9 now right" he asked giving Pikachu a pat on the head.

"No I'm ten in two weeks" Emily said while smiling "but I have to go now, come on Pika" and with that they ran out the room to who knows where.

After she was gone Giovanni began to speak again "it's been almost 5 years now hasn't it" and as he looked over he show the sad expression on the their faces and decide to change the subject.

A few days later in Viridian Forest "this place is a lot bigger than I thought " Eren said while taking a stop at a large tree "but Pikachu have you noticed how quiet it is" as Pikachu looked around he noticed just how big the trees were and how dark is was as the trees almost entirely covered the sky with little light beams shimmering through the small gaps which along with the lack of sound made the place seem very haunting.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH" or maybe not Pikachu thought as him and Eren turned to the source of the scream and heard the voice again "BLUE, GREEN HELP ME" after hearing this they both realised who it was.

"Yellow" Eren said as he began to run towards the screaming with Pikachu close behind him and when they got there Yellow was backed up against a tree with some powerful and anger looking Pokemon walking towards her and Eren without thinking ran between her and the Pokemon "Yellow run just run" Eren yelled as he and Pikachu looked ready to fight Yellow tried to argue but Eren didn't budge so Yellow ran as fast as she could after she was gone Eren was about to run as well when he shaw some of them were going after a Bulbasaurs who was protecting a Caterpie now he could make the smart decision and run away or he could do the right thing and try to help but he knew that he would have to make that decision now.

Yellow was running she didn't how far of how long she had been running for but she knew she would have to stop soon but before she could make a decision she ran into something at first she was terrified that it was another angry Pokemon but once she got a look at the thing in front of her she saw it was someone she knew "Yellow what happened to you why are you running" green asked with a worried look on her face.

Yellow who was out of breath could only get out a few words "Eren ... saved ... me" Green gave yellow a confused look.

Blue had also been standing there asked "what do you mean Eren saved you, saved you from what" but before Yellow could answer they heard a roar for the distance and as they looked up and saw a person running towards them with something green in their arms and a yellow blur running alongside them but as they got closer they saw that it was Eren but there hearts sank when they saw what was behind him "EVERYONE RUN" Blue yelled as the Pokemon threw a log that barely missed Eren after which he throw pokeball in the air letting a Pidgey and telling it to find help.

After running for a while the Pokemon showed no signs of being tired the same could not be said for them "maybe we should climb a tree" Yellow said fear clearly evident in her voice.

"We'll never get up one in time" Green said starting to fall behind.

"No Yellows right, you guys try to climb a tree I'll try to keep it occupied" Eren said handing Blue the Bulbasaur and Caterpie.

"Eren you can't there's no knowing what it will do to you" Yellow said trying to grab his hand but it was too late he had already ran straight towards the Pokemon.

While Eren was keeping the Pokemon occupied the others climbed the tree but before Pikachu had a chance to climb up Eren trips over a tree branch falling to the ground but as the Pokemon moves towards Eren, Pikachu uses quick attack on it knocking it off it's balances and as he ran towards Eren they saw a figure running towards them from the distance "Golem use rollout" after hearing this a Golem starts to roll towards the Pokemon sending it flying back through some trees "com on we have to hurry it won't be down for long" the figure said as he helped the others down from the tree, after they were all down the figure led them out of the forest.

Once they were out they got their first good look at their rescuer, ha was tall man about fifteen years old with dark brown hair "you kid's alright" he asked as they all nodded "well it's nice to meet you I'm Brock the Pewter City gym leader" after saying this he began to walk away but before he left he gave them some advice 'I wouldn't go back in there if I were you,things like that have been happen a lot lately but the authorities don't want to do anything about it" and with that he walked off to Pewter City.

They all stood there in silence for what seemed like hours but the silence was broken by the sound of a bag being opened and as they turn around they see the Bulbasaur rummaging through Erens bag but before they can do anything the Blubasuar takes out two pokeballs give one to Caterpie before before presenting the ball agent it own head with Caterpie following suit " well I guess I got a Bulbasaur and Caterpie" Eren says with a slight bit of confusing while the others look on with disbelief.

Meanwhile two people can be seen sitting at a table having a discourse "so do we have our candidate" the tall one askes while taking a drink from his cup.

"Yes he fits our needs and I have the prototype of the serum ready to use thanks to our associate in the Aether Foundation " said the smaller one as he takes something from his pocket and shows it to the other man.

"Good but we should wait before we use it after all we only get one shout at this and he is the only wild card, is it the one with the Pikachu" he asks as the other nodes "good this is going better than I could had hoped" he say while placing a file on the table.

 **(I'm thinking of changing the name to something like project evolution the kanto journeys or something so some suggesting's would be helpful)**


	5. The First Hurdle

Chapter 5

The First Hurdle

"I can't believe that our parents are coming" Yellow said while jumping up and down but stopped after looking at Eren and Blue "oh sorry guys" she says shrinking back down. The four of them where waiting at a train station as Yellow and Green's parents as well as Professor Oak were coming down to see their first gym battle.

"I'm still not sure I should be here" Eren said shifting where he was standing Pikachu seeing the his trainer was nerves gave him a nuzzle to try to calm him down but to no avail as when he started to calm down the train came whizzing in to the station.

After the train had slowed to a halt the passengers came hustling from the carriages onto the platform and in all the hubbub Eren had lowered his hat and pulled up his hood and tried to slip away and blend into the crowd but Yellow grabbed his arm and before he could ask her to let go she gave him a pleading face so reluctantly he stayed.

As they were waiting they saw a rather bizarre sight it was Professor Oak running off the train looking around frantically till he saw them and took on a look of horror and ran over to them at speeds no man his age should be able to do "hi Blue how are you" he said while given his grandson a hug "Green, Yellow good to see you again" he said shaking their hands but once he got to Eren he had a look of saddens on his faces "hi Eren how are you" he said while

tilting his head back frantically causing the others to look behind him and see Green and Yellows parents coming towards them.

Eren now slightly pancaking "wow would you look at the time I have to be anywhere but here" but it was to late.

"Hi honey how are you" said yellows mom while given her a hug with a warm smile but as soon as she saw Eren she had a look of bloody murder on her face before she spoke to him "what are you doing here" she said with venom in her voice but before Eren could say anything she saw that Yellow was still holding Eren's arm "what do you think your doing" she said rather dangerously but before things could get any worse the Professor stepped in and quickly suggested that they should get going so they left the train station.

After leaving the train station they were all a bit hungry so stopping of at the nearest cafe and ordered something to eat and while they were waiting the Professor asked how their travels were going "so how many Pokemon do you have you got now" he asked.

"two" Blue, Green and Yellow all answered at the same time.

The Professor was happy that things were going well for them but he notice that Eren's face had turned slightly red curies the Professor "well Eren what about you" but Eren just kept looking at his lap turning evening redder when suddenly yellow answers for him.

"He has four" she said quietly with her cheeks also slightly red.

"Well all of you seem to be doing quite well" he posed taking a breath wondering if he should continue "Eren if it's not to much trouble could you tell me how you have double everyone else" he asked curiosity getting the better of him.

"He he well you see that's a bit of a long story" he said while rubbing the back of his head.

"Well I'm all ears" the Professor said taking out a notepad from his pocket.

Seeing no way out of this he began "well it all started when we went into Viridian forest" and with that he told them what happened in the forest with Blue, Green and Yellow jumping in now and them to give more details and when they were down they adults all looked at them with a what could only be described as sorrow and fear.

They sat there silent for a while the Professor being the first one to speak "well at least you're all safe" he says micheal distributed by what we told him "But Eren I'd say you were quite the hero" he said with a smile that made it look like he knew something like this would happen "But what do you mean by 'we' you went into the forest by yourself" he asked before Yellows mom could say something.

But before Eren could answer his question Pikachu jumped onto the table from his shoulder "Pika" he said while doing a salute causing some of the others to giggle.

"Ah yes how could I forget about you" said the professor unable to hold back a chuckle.

While this was going on the Waiter came back holding a tray of drinks "sorry to interrupt but who was the one who ordered soda" he asked as he got to the table.

"That's me" Eren says as raising his hand.

"I'm sorry but we out so you'll have to have lemonade I'm afraid" upon hearing this you could see the look of disappointment on Eren's face but not wanting to cause trouble he said nothing.

After they had launch it was time for Blues battle against Brock as the battle was going on they were sitting the stands watching it with both awe and shock as Blue sent out a Charmeleon "good if he wants to win he'll need to take every advantage the same goes for you Eren" the Professor said while watching the battle.

"What do you mean Professor" Yellow asked turning her head for the battle.

"Well both you and green have a type advantage against Brock but both Eren and Blue have similar but different problems" he said before pulling out a notebook "you see since Blue has Charmeleon a fire type which is weak to rock types and Brock's Pokemon resists fire type moves" he said while showing them his notes "whereas Eren has Pikachu which is not weak to rock types but Brock's Pokemon are ground types too which are immune to electric type moves so the only move that Pikachu knows that can hit them is quick attack which Brock's Pokemon also resist" as the Professor was talking they heard a whistle and turned around to find that the battle was over and that Blue had won.

"Well done Blue I'm proud of you" said the Professor while patting him on the shoulder.

"Hay Eren how do you think your gonna win" Yellow asked slipping away from her Mom and next to Eren who didn't notices as he was deep in thought but was suddenly pulled back to reality as he heard something that rattled him to the core.

"What's it matter he's just a loser who can't do anything" Blue said to the shock of everyone.

"Blue apologises this instant" the Professor said shocked at his grandson sudden change in attitude.

"Well Blue is right" Yellows mom said recovering from the outburst "I still don't know why you gave him a Pokemon" but before she could get another word in the Professor cut her off.

"That is enough" while he was speaking you could hear the rage but never did he raise his voice "now I have had enough of your immature hatred towards him for no other reason then that he's not from Kanto" but before he could fineness speaking he was interrupted by Yellow

"Err Professor" she said getting his attention "Eren's gone" after she finished speaking they all looked around and just as she had said Eren was nowhere to be found.

Eren was running he didn't know for how long but he didn't care he had to get away so he ran until he hit someone and in his state he didn't see who it was till they went to help him up and when they did he got a good look at the person and was a bit shocked to see who it was "Brock" was all he could say as he helped him up.

"Yep that's me" he said helping him up "your that Eren kid right" I nod unable to answer "I heard what happened outside the gym" he gave Eren a rather sorry look "you wanna talk about it" he asked

Eren was taken aback "why do you care I'm just a loser" he said holding back tears.

Brock seeing that he made the right choice in checking if he was alright "Because I'm the gym leader and it's my job to guide young trainers" he said paused then kept speaking "that and there's something about you so why don't you tell me what happened".

"It all started when we were watching the gym battle" and with that Eren told Brock

everything that happened and after he was finished he felt a sense of relief wash over him.

"Well there's nothing that I can do about your personal troubles but I can help you beat me" Brock said.

To say Eren was a bit shocked was an understatement "But why are you helping me" he asked perking up.

"After you ran away Professor oak came and talked to and asked me to come talk to you" he said looking up at the sky "normally I wouldn't intervene but with what I saw in forest my curiosity was peaked and as to why I'm helping you" he stopped and for a few seconds looked into the distance before he turned back to Eren and continued to speak "during my time as a gym leader I've seen many people who could have went on to do great things but many of them lose at the first hurdle and never try again some I connives to give it another try but many just give up and move on but if I can convince one person to try again and to follow their dream then I would call that a good day so what do you say kid willing to try to beat me against the odds" as he finished a smile appeared on his face.

For a few seconds Eren just sat there processing what he was just told but his train of thought was broken by a small nudge and looking round he saw Pikachu with a expression so determined that it washed away what was left of Eren's doubts "yay I think I am" he said having the same look of determination as Pikachu.

Brock seaming satisfied with his answer stands up and starts to walk back towards the gym "OK kid I'm gonna help your Pikachu learn Iron tail" he says as Eren and Pikachu start to follow him.

 **(OK now to the point I'm gonna change the name to Project Evolution the Kanto Journeys on the 12/12/2018 so the 2 or 3 people who read this fanfiction will have time to find out oh and before i forget please review S.K out)**


	6. update

so I know that I haven't uploaded because I was kind of sick and by kind of I mean that I couldn't move but you will get 2 uploads on the same day on the 12/12/2018 and here is a list of uploads

26/12/2018

9/1/2019

23/1/2019

6/2/2019

20/2/2019

6/3/2019

20/3/2019

S.K out


	7. update 2

yeah so i had a lot of trouble with my email so i had to make a new account on with my new email which a link here for the 1 or 2 of you who read this u/12238833/micheal-the-Scarlet-Knight

i'll repost the story soon with some tweaks to things i don't like

oh and as to why i haven't posted anything in awhile well long story short school just school but since it's all most the summer holidays i should be able to post more frequently

but until then S.K out


End file.
